Conventionally, in a contact-type IC card, use is made of an IC module of a structure in which an IC chip is mounted on an IC module substrate having contact terminals, the IC chip and the contact terminals are electrically connected to each other by wire bonding or the like, and the IC chip and wires are sealed with a sealing member resin. When mounting such an IC module on a card base member, a recess for embedding the IC module is provided in the card base member in advance and the IC module is embedded in this recess (see, e.g. PTL 1). It is known that the design is applied by providing a conductive printed layer and a transparent conductive protective layer in this order on a plating layer of the contact terminals (see, e.g. PTL 2).
FIG. 25 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a configuration example of an IC module 800 according to a prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 25, the IC module 800 is formed by mounting an IC chip 555 on an IC module substrate 501 having contact terminals 510, then electrically connecting connection regions of the contact terminals 510 and the IC chip 555 to each other by wires 560 through bonding holes 503, and then sealing the IC chip 555 and the wires 560 with a mold resin 570.